Hey Baby
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go' Central Park, a proposal and four friends. st fabray / slight puckleberry.


a/n; So as bored as I am with the day off work I was re-watching the Carol/Burt wedding scene from Glee, and I was looking at other proposals and they got me thinking, how wonderful would that be for Glee? I know I'm a huge St Berry shipper, but St Fabray and Puckleberry will always be two of my favorites as well and I love the foursome dynamic so I had to do this! Hopefully you've enjoyed this, and let me know if you want more of these two couples in the future! :D Song recommendations; Marry You-Bruno Mars. Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars. A Thousand Years- Christina Perri.

* * *

_It's a beautiful night._

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Her baby, __I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it that look in your eyes?_

_Or is it that dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_- _**Marry You, Bruno Mars.**

* * *

'Come Quinn, we're going to be late'

With that the blonde rolled her eyes, it was the fourth time that half hour Rachel had squealed at her to hurry up, a look of eratic annoyance on her best friends face. Of course Quinn had complied, not wanting to start world war three over missing some vegan convention Rachel was dragging her to.

Quinn had protested continually against going to the festival that no doubt payed homage to tofu and leafs, rather than the good stuff like chocolate and milkshakes. (Quinn was actually a vegetarian but had never gone whole hog like Rachel). But still eventually she had caved, even missing a 24 hour Barney's sale to accompany her best friend.

'I'm coming Rachel, I mean come on it's all day and it's only 1:30 we've got ages' She barely had time to pick her smoothie as her friend dragged her out of the coffee shop with a squeal, muttering something about last entry being at 1:45.

Not wanting to be a complete bitch Quinn quickened her pace as they crossed the road, on the way to the famous Manhattan hot-spot Central Park. She considered for a moment it might even be fun, before she quickly dismissed that thought; this was her second time going to one of these and last time it had been all stoners and hippies.

'Is Puck meeting us their?'

'Yes Noah will be meeting us, if we make it' Her friend still looked annoyed, though her face softened slightly at the mention of her husband. Rachel and Puck had been married for just short of a year (after three years together), Quinn had been Maid of Honor and it had been a beautiful ceremony; she did feel slightly jealous though at the sparkle on her best friends finger.

The rock had cost a lot, but then Puck was a successful surgeon after-all (the youngest in the City) at the mere age of 28. Rachel of course was firing up a storm on Broadway, and Quinn was a Kindergarten Teacher (not the most glamorous of jobs, but the blonde adored it).

Then of course there was Jesse..

Her long time boyfriend of two years, and the only man she had ever truly loved. He was in rehearsal today but had promised to meet them later, he too was a Broadway star, often opposite Rachel; the two had recently picked up duel Toni's for their stunning lead performances in Les Miserables.

As she thought of him a smile highlighted her features, carrying her all the way to the gates of Central Park. Rachel pushed inside, only pausing for a moment to send a text (she presumed to Puck), looking nervous before she moved on-forward. Rachel stopped them just shy of the famous walkway they had danced across in High School, to which Quinn turned to look at her friend in confusion..

but then the music started.

* * *

'Are you sure she'll like it?'

God damn he was nervous. It was barely 1pm and yet Jesse could already feel the adrenaline peaking, and the nerves spiking. As he glanced around and finally met the eyes of his closest friend, he tried to calm down but felt no such luck.

He was a star for Christs sake, he did not get nervous. He had just had an 12 week run on Broadway playing Jon Val Jon in Les Miserables and hadn't felt nervous; but then that was work, this was about Quinn, and she meant a damn lot more to him than Broadway.

Even thinking of her caused his nerves to climb higher, until Puck placed his hands on his best friends shoulders, and willed him to calm down.

It was odd to think after an uneasy start Puck and Jesse had become fast friends (well at first it had been on the death glare insistence of Rachel and Quinn, but they had genuinely come to like one another, like brothers almost.). Jesse had no doubt when setting this up who he wished his second to be, and as Puck spoke reassuring words, he felt more thankful than ever.

'Was this what it was like when you proposed to Rachel? Were you this nervous?' He had to ask the question, he needed some sort of promise it wasn't all going to turn into a mess.

'Bro, I proposed to Rachel, by interrupting the Broadway show I made you take her too, I managed to get the team to allow me to walk on stage halfway through the end number of Rent..I was shitting it, like you are now but it went amazing, if you remember?'

'Of course I remember, she virtually tackled you on stage, security thought someone was attacking you' He remembered the night fondly, it had been lovely to see Rachel get her happy ending, after they had both moved to NYC to hit the Broadway circuit he had accepted they weren't meant for one another. She was meant for Puck, and he was meant for Quinn.

Combing a hand through his hair, Jesse took a deep breath 'And you're sure she'll like it?'

'Yes for Christs sake' Puck rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder from time to time why Rachel and Jesse hadn't worked out, but of course he knew, they were too god damn alike. Plus he had the guns. 'Rachels into the big Broadway piece, Quinn will prefer this, still big and bold but more her style'

'Okay' His phone bleeped then and with a glance down in horror, he realized.

They were here.

'Everyone places now' It was Puck who made the call and Jesse quickly sat himself down on one of the benches, hidden behind one of the dancers from the show. A stereo was placed in the middle of the walkway, just as he caught a glance of Rachel and Quinn..

And then the music started.

* * *

As they glanced around Quinn noticed the stereo and soon the familiar thumping beat of Bruno Mars filled her ears, in the first moment she didn't know what to think, before Rachel ran forward, shucking off the coat and bag to stand next to Puck.

Then it really began.

_'Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know, Come on girl'_

She watched her friends make their way through the first verse, as dancers joined them periodically. Soon people were standing around (not part of the production) watching on in awe, video cameras came out, and Quinn felt confusion. It was like a giant flash-mob, could it all be for her?

The first minute or so was great, she recognized the dancers from Jesse and Rachel's show, before he stole her attention completely.

'Jesse'

* * *

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do'_ His nerves melted away as he saw her, his beautiful Quinn stood awestruck as he sang to her. _'Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.'_

He advanced forward, Rachel and Pucks voices joining his own. They were perfectly in-sync, dancers behind them going through the moves Jesse had ruthlessly drilled into them over the weeks. It looked great, especially as the crowd began clapping along.

As he stepped forward he joined in and applause ran through the strong growing crowd. Rachel on his right was smiling and Puck looking smug. They ran through the moves, singing along to the end before finally after leaving it long enough he left the dancers, walking toward her.

His future.

* * *

Quinn watched awestruck, not quite allowing herself to believe it..not yet. Instead she smiled (so much so she was sure her cheeks would burn). It was wonderful but she couldn't applaud, too struck up in merely staring at Jesse.

Her gaze didn't falter as he moved forwards, before she saw it being pulled from his pocket. The gasp that left her lips soon led to tears, sparkling tears tracking down her cheeks. She felt weak as he sang the last verse before opening the box.

...What a diamond.

Tears invaded her vision, and she barely heard the traditional question. One minute she was crying the next minute she was leaping at him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she sobbed, the crowds applause barely a flicker in her ears.

'Yes' It was quiet but that increased the cheers of the crowd ten-fold, their screams near chaos as Jesse slipped the diamond on her finger, already it was sparkling in the sunlight.

It was perfect as her lips descend onto his for a kiss.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

* * *

Ahh this was so hard to right alternate view-points of the proposal, but hopefully you understood it (:

Please check out my other Glee fics, and let me know via review, what couples you would like to see me write!

Also please subscribe to my YouTube account (link on profile), and check out my vids.

As always please review m'lovelies.


End file.
